You Are The Music In Me
by TeeFee
Summary: How Kelsi got inspired to write YATMIM Jelsi


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except the crazy ideas in my head. But unfortunately HSM wasn't one of them.

* * *

"Kels, visitor for you."

"Send him up", replied Kelsi Nielsen while sitting at her piano. Seconds later, Jason Cross hugged his girlfriend from behind. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear: "I've missed you." Kelsi smiled. "Jase, you just saw me two hours ago." "Well, two hours is a long, long time."

Jason didn't let go of her and started to kiss his way up to her face. "I didn't force you to go to basketball practice." "No, but Coach Bolton did." Kelsi stood up and turned herself in his arms to look at her boyfriend. "Was it hard?" Jason pouted. "Yes, very hard. I'm so exhausted, we had to take 10 extra rounds of running, because Chad wasn't able to shut up." Kelsi embraced him. "Aww, my poor baby. Do you want to take a rest?" "Only if you rest with me." The rather shy girl kissed Jason deeply, but then suddenly pushed him away softly.

"As much as I want to...I can't. I'm very busy right now." Jason looked at his girlfriend irritated before he saw what she had meant. He sighed. "Composing again?" "Yes, but the words just won't fit the music!" The boy released the small composer and went to the center of the room. "I can help you." Kelsi looked amused at her boyfriend. "Honey, you don't even know the scale, you can't read what's written between these lines." Shrugging his shoulders, Jason took the sheet Kelsi gave him.

"So what? You make the music, I come up with the lyrics. Na na na, yeah yeah yeah." To underline his suggestion, the dark haired boy danced around. Kelsi had to laugh very hard. "Na na na, yeah yeah yeah? I never knew there's a little poet inside of you." She walked towards her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck again. "I appreciate your offer to help me, but I think it's bette if you leave the music to me and just continue to be my basketball hero."

Before Jason could respond, Kelsi silenced him with a kiss. "And now let me work, please." "Do you want me to leave again?" "No, just don't distract me." Jason smiled seductively. "Distract you? You mean like this?" Once again, he nuzzled her neck. Kelsi giggled. "Exactely." She gave him one last peck before sitting down on the music stool.

Jason looked around his girlfriend's room again to find something to do. For him, this had alreday become a sort of ritual. It wasn't the first time he visited Kelsi while she was lost in her music. But Jason wasn't bothered by these "dates", he actually liked it, when they spent their time together like this. Not that he wouldn't prefer snogging, after all, he was a guy, but just being at the same place as the tiny girl he loved so much made him happy. Seeing her beautiful figure hitting the keyboard passionately, seeing how content it made her, when she found the right combination of tune and text, seeing how angry it made her, when it didn't work out, seeing her doing what she loved just filled him with joy. If it was for him, he could have watched her all the time, but for Kelsi this counted as "major distraction" which led to less concentration. So the Wildcat had to search something else to do.

After pacing up and down Kelsi's room (and earning a "stare of death" for it) for some minutes, Jason decided to direct his attention towards his love's pin board. Small notes, brithday - and postcards as well as many photos covered it. There were pictures of Kelsi with her best friendd Gabriella and Taylor, the winter musical, her family and of course of him. Jason smiled. Carefully his fingers moved over these souvenirs.

But soon an item on Kelsi's desk caught his eye. With a smirk on his lips, he turned around. "Babe, just one last question: 'Basketball for idiots '?" When Kelsi looked up from her sheets, the annoyance on her face changed into embarrassment and she took on a deep shade of red, as she saw, what book Jason was showing her. "Well, I wanted to understand what's happening down there on the court when I'm watching your games." The smirk on Jason's face became a huge smile. He walked at Kelsi's side to give her a peck on the cheek. "You are the best girlfriend a boy can get!"

Playfully Kelsi pushed Jason away and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't say this about you right now, because the perfect boyfriend wouldn't distract me all the time!" "And I am sorry that I'm not the perfect fairytale prince, but you are just too attractive, I can't stay away from you. I can't help myself, but I'm attached to you."For one short moment Kelsi played with the thought of throwing her notes in a dark corner and to forget them. But she just couldn't let Jason win that easily.

"You're not even trying to leave me alone. How about you redirect your attention to this book, maybe you'll learn something." "As you wish, my dearest princess." Eventually he laid down on Kelsi's bed and opened the book, while his girlfriend tried to concentrate on the music again. But about ten minutes later, Jason's snoring cut in on her work. She stood up smiling and walked to her bed. Carefully she took the heavy book out of her boyfriend's hand to put it on her nightstand. She covered him with her blanket and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, my perfect prince."

Suddenly Kelsi froze in her movement. That was it! The flash of inspiration she had awaited for so long. Rapidly she sat down on her chair and began to play. She remembered Jasons's words and started to sing. "Na na na na, na na na na yeah. You are the music in me. You know the words 'Once upon a time' make you listen, there's a reason." She looked to Jason again, who sleeped peacefully. "When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after." The blockade was gone.

* * *

When Jason woke up, he was surprised to feel another body next to him. Cuddled up to his chest, the tiny piano player was lying next to him. She watched him open his eyes slowly and yawn tiredly. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." "How long was I out?" Kelsi smiled. "Long enough. I'm done with the song."

"Really? Did the muse kiss you?" Kelsi pouted. "No, since my muse is awake again, she hasn't kissed me, although I wouldn't mind it at all." Having slept almost for an hour, Jason wasn't able to understand what his girlfriend had meant. She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, muse, kiss me already!" Now Jason comprehended it and of course he fulfilled his love's wish. When their lips parted again, he whispered: "So I've inspired you?" The small girl nodded. "Wanna hear it?" "Sure."

Kelsi stood up and took Jason's hand to pull him with her. They sat down on the piano and Kelsi began to play "You are the music in me". When she was finished, Jason could hardly find any words. "Honey, this song is amazing. It's beautiful." The composer blushed. "I wrote it for you." Fiercely the boy kissed her.

"I love you, Kels."

"As I love you, Jase."


End file.
